Rose's 'Dream'
by raggedy-wolf-girl
Summary: 50th fix-it fic of sorts. Rose remembers, fluff occurs. Rose/tentoo


**Hey all, first fic so fun times! While I enjoyed the 50th I was bummed that we didn't get our Rose or a 10/Rose reunion, so I wrote a fic to rectify this. Tentoo/rose. This stuff belongs to the BBC. **

Rose woke up with a start. She didn't know where she was or what had just happened, her mind still full of the dream she just had. _Was that really a dream?_ She thought to herself, trying to process what the hell was going on.

She was brought back to reality by someone saying her name. She looked round startled, only to see her Doctor's face, etched with concern. She came to her senses and realised she was sat bolt upright in bed, covers tossed haphazardly around her. The Doctor sat up and pulled her into a big hug, and placed soft kisses on her hair.

'Was it a bad dream?' He asked her, caressing her gently.

'No,' she said, unsure of her own voice. The Doctor looked confused. 'It was a good dream…I think. It was…weird' she continued.

'What happened?' He asked, turning her face gently so he could look into her eyes, his hand lingered on her cheek. She looked frightened.

'It was you. 3 of you.' She said, trying to put her experience into words. She wasn't sure she should be telling him this, after all it might upset him, and it was just a dream. A very weird dream.

'3 of me? As in 2 to do the housework and 1 to give you a foot rub?' He joked, trying to lighten the mood, trying not to communicate the sudden rise of foreboding he had in the pit of his stomach to Rose.

'No, it was the time lord you. And I didn't know 2 of them. One was old and had a bit of a beard, the other was young and had a bowtie. Then there was the one that looked like you, and…' She stopped. She couldn't tell him the rest.

'Well I assume they are future regenerations' He mused quietly, more to himself than to Rose.

'No. The one with the Bow tie, he was. But the old one…he was a younger you.' She explained, tears filling up in her eyes. She knew what he was going to realise next.

'No. It couldn't….not that one' He said, his eyes widening with panic. If it was that him then Rose would know what he did, the terrible crime he committed, 'Are you sure?' He asked her forcefully

She nodded and said sadly 'Take it I wasn't dreaming then.'

'And why were you there?' He asked her quietly, trying to calm himself.

'There was this…weapon. Called The Moment. It-'

'Developed its own conscience' he finished quietly.

'The interface took my form. Well Bad Wolf's form. But if it wasn't a dream why do I remember it? It wasn't really me' She asked, puzzled.

'The moment didn't just use your image, Rose, it used all of you. There's bound to be a bit of transference from it to you as well as you to it. It's a two-way thing' He said, figuring it out as he was going along.

They laid back down in bed, slightly more relaxed. Rose rested her head on the Doctor's chest and he stroked her hair with one hand, the other placed protectively on her waist.

'So that all really happened?' She asked, just to clarify.

'It sounds like it. Rose…I know you already knew what I-The other one-did…to my people, but…now you saw it for yourself…' he took a deep breath, scared to ask her what he needed to know 'you…don't…well…if you didn't want to be with me anymore I'd understand.' He said and closed his eyes. He couldn't ask her if she wanted to still be with him, so instead he gave her a statement she could take or leave.

Suddenly, Rose remembered the most important part. She pulled herself up to look at the Doctor who still had his eyes closed, a look of fear gracing his handsome features. Her face broke out into a grin as she remembered what happened, what the interface got the Doctor to see. Worried by the lack of a reply he had received the Doctor opened his eyes to see Rose beaming at him.

'What?' He asked, confused.

'Oh Doctor…I don't know how to tell you,' she placed a kiss on his lips, and when she pulled away he could see the tears in her eyes, but she was still grinning. 'The Timelords, Gallifrey…they didn't burn. You saved them'

'No. I…I killed them. All of them.' He said quietly, ashamed.

'No. No you didn't! The interface…she got him to realise that there was another way. They are all safe, frozen in time, but safe.' She said, ecstatic. 'Are you sure?' He asked, his voice full of bewilderment and wonder.

'Definite. All of your regenerations came and you saved Gallifrey. Everyone lived.'

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had it been anyone else telling him this he wouldn't have, but it was Rose. _His_ Rose. If there was one thing he could believe in it was her. He pulled into a kiss full of happiness, joy and above all, love. When they pulled apart she looked into his eyes and he looked younger than she had ever seen him.

'So you aren't alone anymore, even if you can't go home.' She said.

'I wasn't alone before, and my home is here. With you and our children,' He replied happily, and pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
